


Don't Blame Me (Love Made Me Crazy)

by thatgirljazz



Series: (jet set) bonnie and clyde [1]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, no sexual assault at all, some brief but graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: Barry meets a stunning English doctor who he thinks is a perfectly innocent person, but when she gets kidnapped, he finds out she's more than meets the eye.And baby, for you, I would fall from grace/ Just to touch your face/If you walk away/ I'd beg you on my knees to stay
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s), Barry Block/Original Female Character(s)
Series: (jet set) bonnie and clyde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Don't Blame Me (Love Made Me Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumisu/gifts).

> This was written as a Halloween horror themed present for Eena because we were both sick of seeing reader fics in the tag where Barry's girlfriend gets kidnapped and abused. We don't like imagines, but especially not ones where THAT happens. I had a lot of fun with this! Enjoy and leave kudos/feedback if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> Ps. There is a hint to another murderer show and lyrics to Panic! at the Disco's "Nicotine". See if you spot them!

As Sally began to get more work, she had less time for Barry. It stung at first. They tried to remain friends, well he did, but she was on the rise. He was proud of her, but it left a hole. After a disaster of a hit, Barry had to go to the ER. He couldn’t trust Fuches to handle it. He had to wait three hours before he was ushered back to a bed with a curtain. His leg bounced up and down as he waited for the doctor to tell him what was wrong. His hand was throbbing.

The curtain pulled back and she stood there in her blue scrubs. She didn’t look like a doctor. She looked like a real-life Disney princess.She had large blue eyes, porcelain skin, full pouty lips, sharp, dark eyebrows, and short, platinum blonde hair. She was so petite, shorter than Sally even.

“I apologize for the wait, Mr. Berkman. I’m Dr. Greene,” she had a crisp English accent. She flashed him a smile and his heart skipped a beat.

“H-Hi,” he swallowed hard.

“So what happened?” she tilted her head.

He mumbled some sort of lie, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was too distracted by her beauty. She took his hand in hers and gingerly pressed on different areas of his hand. He hissed, and she nodded.

“We’ll have to do a x-ray to confirm, but I believe you have a fracture. We need to get you a sling and we’re gonna have to set it in a few days when the swelling goes down,” she scribbled something down on his chart.

“Thank you,” he managed to say.

He didn’t have a doctor of his own, so he made an appointment to see her to get his hand set. She was so gentle and charming. It wasn’t like he could keep up the follow-up appointments. He didn’t know how long it would take them to figure out his insurance wasn’t exactly legitimate. He was never going to see her again.

With his hand healing, he wasn’t exactly working, but he was supposed to meet with NoHo Hank in an hour.He need some strong coffee. Stuck inside his own head, Barry opened the door to the coffee shop just as someone ran right into his chest.

“Oh, fucking hell! I was not watching where I was going!” she stumbled back and looked up at him, almost straining her neck. He was a good foot taller than her.“Barry?”

“Hi, Dr. Greene,” he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.

“You can call me Charlotte,” she smiled and her eyes fell on his shirt. “Did I spill tea on you?”

“N-No,” Barry stammered as her fingers moved over the fabric on his chest.

“How are you doing?” her blue eyes scanned his hand.

“Better, thanks,” he gave a stiff smile.

“I was wondering where you went,” a smirk played on her lips.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn’t…afford any more appointments,” he tried his best not to stare at her and looked at the door behind her.

Her round eyes raked over him again and he felt his breath catch in his lungs.

“Please let me get you a coffee for running into you,” she offered.

“It’s fine—you’re fine—I don’t—”

“C’mon, I won’t bite. I promise,” she put her small hand on his elbow and flashed another smile.

“Okay,” he was helpless.

They sat down at a table and Barry played with the sleeve on the cup, sliding it up and down.Her blindingly white teeth chewed full lower lip as she contemplated something. He made himself look away. Barry blew on his coffee and tilted it back.

“It’s not very professional of me, but I’m glad to see you again.”

“Really?” he coughed and set the cup back down.

“You’re quite,” she licked her lips,” _disarming_.”

“Me?” his eyes widened.

“You said you’re an actor. You must know how attractive you are,” her dark eyebrows pulled together.

Barry felt his face get hot and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, he’s bashful too,” she chuckled. “Well, I’ve already got you blushing, what are you doing Friday night?”

“Uhh, nothing,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Care to join me for dinner?” she arched an eyebrow.

“You and me?” Barry just stared at her.

“I hope so. I don’t like to share,” she wrinkled her nose.

“Are—Are you serious?” he struggled to keep his jaw from dropping.

“Dead serious,” her eyes met his.

“But you’re so—you’re so beautiful?” he almost laughed.

“And yet you haven’t answered my question,” she cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah…yes! Yes. I’d love to go to dinner with you,” he nodded furiously.

Charlotte grabbed a napkin and jotted down her number.

“I have to get back to the hospital, but text me.”

Barry expected to wake up any second, but it was real. She just asked him out.

On Friday, he met her at the restaurant. She had a glass of white wine in her hand as he approached the table. She stood up. Her curvy hips were outlined in her form fitting, lacy black dress and he did his best not to stare.

“Hi,” Charlotte gave him a brief hug. She had heels on and her chin brushed against his shoulder.

“Hi,” Barry inhaled her perfume. It was intoxicating.

Unfortunately, the rest of the date didn’t go well. He was too awkward. He didn’t talk enough. He didn’t have funny stories. He let her do all the talking and he was certain it bored her to no end, but because she was nice she didn’t ditch him.

“Where did you park?” he was too embarrassed to look at her.

“Oh, I took an Uber,” she waved her hand.

His brow furrowed as he weighed his options. He didn’t want her paying for another Uber after he was such a disaster.She looked up at him, expectantly.

“Do you want a ride?”

“What a gentleman.”

The car ride was quiet just like the dinner. He pulled up in front of her apartment building. It looked really nice. She probably didn’t have roommates. He wasn’t sure if he should shut off the car, so his hand lingered on the keys.

Her big round eyes kept darting from his face to his lips. She unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned over the console, and planted a kiss right on the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you,” Charlotte whispered.

“Yeah,” Barry just stared at her.

It happened very fast. Their blue eyes locked, they both surged forward, and their lips crashed together. He cupped her face, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. She tried to move closer, but the console was in her way. A sudden sense of hatred pulsed through him towards his car. He undid his seatbelt when they broke apart and she slid on top of the console. His heart was hammering in his chest as she deepened the kiss. He felt dizzy as her tongue explored his mouth. He ran his hands down the lacy sleeves of her dress. He definitely didn’t expect this. Her fingers trailed down his neck as she pressed her chest against his.

“I want to invite you up, but I shouldn’t,” she sighed.

“It’s—it’s okay,” he nodded. He could barely survive her kisses. Sex would probably kill him in this state. Not that it would be a bad way to go.

“Unless you want to take me right here,” she arched a dark eyebrow.

“I’ve never done that before,” he admitted as his hands ran down her sides.

“A bed is much better,” she kissed him again, catching his lower lip between her teeth and chuckled. He gasped.

“Bad Charlotte,” her thumb traced her handiwork.

Barry blushed, not knowing what to say.

“Good night, Barry,” she threw her legs over the console and hopped out of the car.

“G’night, Charlotte,” he let out a deep breath.

She was something else.

Because she alternated between the office and the ER, she was too busy to notice his own schedule. It was freeing, not having to lie about something since it never came up. She apologized for how busy she was, but he didn’t care. She liked him. That’s all that mattered.

One night,Barry stared at the ceiling while his roommates argued over video games. It was nearly 2am. His phone buzzed on the nightstand and he grabbed it. It was Charlotte.

_You awake?_

_ Yeah. Did you just get off work?_

_ Can’t sleep. Too wired. Wanna come over?_

Barry was sure he broke the speed limit driving to her apartment building. She buzzed him up and he bounded up the stairs. His hand hung in the air, ready to knock, when she opened the door.

“H—”

Her tiny frame jumped up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs locked around his waist. She was a lot more powerful than she looked. She nipped at his lip.

“Fuck me?”

“S-Sure.”

She was nice enough to give him a tour of her apartment: her comfy couch, the hard oak door of her bathroom, and finally, her perfect king-sized mattress.

“I told you I couldn’t sleep. Thanks,” she chuckled.

“Happy to help,” he sighed.

They fell into a honeymoon period very quickly. They would go out to dinner, or a movie, or even a show of his, and end up back at her place. He got to know her apartment quite well: the cold tile on her kitchen floor, the smooth pine of her breakfast nook, the quartz countertop in her bathroom, and her rough, beige carpet in her hallway. She said he was better than Ambien (whatever that was). This went on for three months. He couldn’t get enough of her and she was insatiable.

It wasn’t just the sex (though that was a lot of it), Barry knew he was crazy about Charlotte. She could tell it wasn’t easy for him to relax or open up, so she took the lead. She was naturally tenacious, so it worked out well.She was patient, but mysterious. Her smile was radiant and her laugh was musical. She helped heal people for a living and that gave him peace. And obviously, she was fucking gorgeous. When Charlotte came dolled up to one of their performances, Gene was stunned to find out she was with Barry. Everyone kept asking her who her agent was, not believing she was a doctor.

Because Charlotte was so precious to him, Barry kept her a secret from Fuches. He started refusing jobs and ignoring the calls, instead taking more retail shifts. He wanted so badly to be the person Charlotte thought he was.His phone buzzed in his pocket and her photo came on the screen. Her head was thrown back as she laughed. It was a perfect photo.

“Hey, I was—”

“B-Barry?” her voice shook. “These men—they know you—they took me.I don’t know where I am. Everything is so dark. I don’t know where I am!”

Rage coursed through Barry’s veins. She sounded so scared. They took her and it was his fault. He pictured her in the dark, blindfolded, and trembling.

“So, Berkman, she’s going to be our insurance policy until you’re done,” a male voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“If you touch a hair on her head—”

“Hurry up and we won’t have to. Your princess is safe for now.”

Barry sped over to Fuches’ motel and nearly knocked down the door. He twisted Fuches’ shirt between his fingers and shook, hard.

“What the fuck did you do, Fuches?”

“Jesus, Barry! What are you talking about?” Fuches tried to remove Barry’s hands, groping at his wrists.

“You let them take her, didn’t you?” Barry tightened his grip.

“Who?” Fuches squirmed.

“Charlotte, my girlfriend. You wanted me back, huh? If they hurt her, I’m coming for you next,” Barry growled, slamming Fuches’ head into the wall.

“No, I swear. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he croaked.

Barry released Fuches

“This it?” he grabbed a folder on the table.

Barry scanned it. Something about an eye witness. He didn’t really give a shit. He flipped through it for a picture and an address.

“Barry!”

He ignored Fuches and stormed out.

His heart was pounding against his ribs. He wasn’t thinking. It was like a switch went off in his brain and his body took over. He had never worked so fast. Fuches called soon after the hit was done and gave Barry the address of the guy’s hideout.

It was in the middle of fucking nowhere. He dialed her number, but she didn’t pick up. It went straight to voicemail and his stomach flipped. He pushed all the horrible scenarios out of his head. He had to save her.He grabbed his gun and a flashlight, running out of the car. It was too quiet. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as he moved to the back of the hideout.

It was so dark and hard to see as the lights flickered above. He heard a noisethat made his blood run cold. It was a muffled scream. He sprinted to its source.

There were two dead bodies, eyes wide open, by the door. One had a jagged chair leg sticking out of his chest. The other was missing an ear.

Charlotte was on her haunches hovered above the last man.Her delicate cheekbone was streaked with harsh pink skin and her shirt was torn at the neck. Her hand gripped the metal rod skewered through the man’s leg, pining him to the dirty mattress on the floor.

“I know what you wanted to do, you fuck,” she hissed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” the man sobbed.

“Not yet, but you will be,” she rotated the rod as the man screamed.

A low growl emitted from the back of her throat as she sank her teeth into his neck. The sound of tearing flesh echoed in Barry’s ears. This had to be a nightmare, but he couldn’t wake up.

“What the fuck…” Barry felt faint.

She was a lioness devouring her prey.

“C-Charlotte?” his voice cracked.

As she lifted her head, the blood spilled from her full lips down her throat. She flashed him a red stained smile that made his hair stand on end as the goosebumps tingled down his neck and arms. They stared at one another for what felt like forever until she stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Did you kill him?”

“What?”

“The hit. Did you do it?”

“You _know_?”

“Please, Barry,” Charlotte moved past him towards a table with a duffel bag full of cash.

“Catch,” she tossed it over.

Barry held onto it, stunned. She looked around until she found a few cans of gasoline. She doused the entire place.

“C’mon, we can’t be in here much longer,” she took a lighter off the table.

Once they were outside, she tossed the lighter inside the hideout. The whole place went up in flames. She was more lethal than he was.She leaned forward and he didn’t move. Barry stared at her, watching the orange light dance in her blue eyes. The fire cast shadows on her sharp cheekbones and her pouty lips were still stained red. Her beauty was haunting. He still had his gun in his hand. She looked at it and then back at him.

“Are you scared of me?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. He sighed and relaxed. She seized the opportunity and slid the gun out of his grip. He should run. He was certain she could kill him without any hesitation.

“Please,” he put his hands up.

Charlotte switched the safety back on the gun before tossing it into the duffel bag. His brow furrowed as she closed the gap between them. She put his hands on her hips.

“Bonnie didn’t kill Clyde.”

Barry let out a shaky breath as his thumb brushed her delicate skin. For the second time that night, he let his body take over. She tugged the collar of his shirt and dragged his mouth down to hers.She plundered his mouth with her tongue and he sighed. He was putty in her hands. He groaned as his back hit the hard metal of his car. He tugged the handle and opened the door. She pushed him into the backseat and crawled on top of him, shutting the door with a loud snap.

They drove back to her apartment in blissful silence. He would look over at her as she stared out the window, wondering what she was thinking. She stayed silent as they walked up the stairs, not wanting to alarm anyone in the lobby. Once inside,he watched as she lifted a floorboard in her office and hide the duffel bag. She moved a plant on top of it before standing up.Her fingers moved over his bloody shirt before ripping it off him. He got the general idea and stripped down. She tossed him new clothes.

“Get in the shower. I’ll burn these with mine,” Charlotte told him.

Barry nodded wordlessly and did as he was told. His head was swimming as the hot water hit his back. The excitement in her eyes when the man screamed. The same eyes that went black as she rode him in the back of his car. The taste of copper as she massaged his tongue with her own. He was a lost cause. He should be repulsed by her, but it only drew him in further. He got out of the shower, brushed his teeth and threw on his clothes, before stumbling over to the bed.

He must’ve dozed off while she was in the shower. Charlotte came out in a robe. His princess was back, impossibly beautiful. She gave him a soft kiss and he couldn’t think of anything else.She was his favorite drug.He was addicted to her. For better or worse. She raked her fingers through his dark hair and he pulled her into his lap. She rutted against him and it was mere seconds before her robe was tossed aside and they went at it again.

“Do you ever feel guilty?” he asked afterwards.

“They would’ve done worse to me,” her voice was calm.

“Charlotte—”

“Go to sleep, Barry.”

In the morning, Charlotte wanted to see Fuches. She was convinced he set this whole thing up. Barry told her Fuches had no idea, but he wasn’t to deny her. She watched from the window, reading their lips.

“I was worried about you, Barry,” Fuches opened the door to let him in.

Barry handed him the duffel bag. Charlotte told him to watch how he reacted. A faint line formed between his eyes. He wasn’t concerned at all.

“This my cut?” he couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

“Yeah,” Barry swallowed hard.

“Is your girlfriend okay?” Fuches thumbed through the cash.

“Uhh yeah,” Barry looked at Charlotte through the window.

“They didn’t hurt her too bad, did they?” Fuches kept his eyes on the money as Charlotte pointed to him and made slashing movement across her throat.

“N-No,” Barry shook his head and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“We got a target on our backs now?” Fuches set the money on the table.

“No,” Barry put his hands in his pockets.

“You took care of em?” Fuches took a seat.

“They’re dead,” her shrugged.

“What did you tell her?” Fuches ran a hand across the side of his face.

“When?” Barry stared at him

“When you rescued her! You didn’t tell her why she was kidnapped and blindfolded, did you?” Fuches spat.

“She figured it out,” Barry dug his hands further into his pockets.

“She _what_?” Fuches stood up.

“She’s not an idiot.”

“Now she’s fucking liability. She saw you murder three guys!”

It happened so fast. Charlotte raised Barry’s gun and Barry ducked as she shot through the window, clipping Fuches in the shoulder. She used her leather jacket to break the rest of the glass before hopping inside.

“Monroe Fuches, I presume,” she sauntered over to them

“Jesus Christ!” Fuches writhed on the floor.

“Oh, shut up. It’s a fucking flesh wound,” she rolled her eyes. “Barry didn’t kill those men. I did. Then I took their money and burned down their place.”

Barry stood up, watching her, fascinated.

“Funny thing is, Barry didn’t tell you there were three guys. Or that I was blindfolded,” she placed her heel on his shoulder.

“I guessed!”

“Bullshit. Wanna try again?”

“Barry, get this bitch off me.”

“Manners,” she tutted. “Last chance,” she dug her heel into the bullet hole and Fuches screamed. “Answer me!”

“Fuck! Fine! Barry wasn’t working, so I followed you,” Fuches put his hands up.

“See, love? I told you,” Charlotte removed her foot.

“I didn’t want to believe it. You were gonna let them kill her?” Barry gritted his teeth.

“She was getting in the way of our business. I’ve known you your whole life, boy. Think I was gonna let a piece of skirt ruin that?” Fuches grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the floor. The gun fell from her hands and slid across the floor. Before Barry could grab it, she elbowed Fuches in the nose and got on top of him.

“This skirt is a doctor. I know exactly how to make your death as painful as possible,” she wrapped her hands around his throat.

“B-Barry, please. Help me, please,” Fuches gasped.

“No, Fuches,” Barry growled.

“Think with your head and not your dick, you horny idiot!” Fuches hissed. “She could kill you!”

“Now, you’re gonna leave us alone,” Charlotte got to her feet and handed the gun to Barry.

“Or you’re a fucking dead man,” Barry pressed the gun into Fuches’ temple.

“She could kill you!” Fuches yelled.

“Bonnie didn’t kill Clyde,” Barry punched Fuches, knocking him out cold.

They walked out and Charlotte slid into his car.

“Where did you learn all that?” Barry tucked her hair behind her ear and touched her face.

“A doctor in Lithuania. He didn’t care much for the rude,” Charlotte smirked and locked her blue eyes onto his.

Barry sighed, taking her in. She drove him wild. He was no match for her and didn’t even want to fight it.


End file.
